An example of such an apparatus is a compact-disc digital audio player. The record carrier from which information is reproduced is an optically readable disc containing information in the form of digitally coded audio information. Such a compact-disc digital audio play is, for example, available from N.V.Philips'Gloeilampenfabrieken under the type designation CD 304 at the time of filing of the present Application. This player comprises keys which enable the portion to be played to be selected prior to playing. For this purpose a subcode is used. This subcode is contained in the digital audio information and includes a running indication of the music passage (track no.) being reproduced, an index (part of a track), and relative and absolute time. The various known players have facilities for programming the track no., index or time, or a combination of these parameters. The keyed-in selection may be stored in a memory for the duration of a playing cycle.